Yo, Drácula
by Federico H. Bravo
Summary: La historia jamás contada. La versión surgida de los labios del mismísimo conde Drácula acerca de su llegada a Londres, Inglaterra, en 1897. Cómo conoció a Mina, Lucy, el Dr. Seward, Jonathan Harker y más importante, cómo nació la eterna enemistad entre el profesor Abraham Van Helsing y él. ¡Léela si te atreves!


**YO, DRACULA**

**(Escrito por Federico H. Bravo. Basado libremente en la novela homónima de Bram Stoker) **

* * *

**UNO **

Mi nombre es Drácula. Soy un vampiro y tengo una historia que contarles… Ahora bien, antes que comience con ello, quiero que se olviden de la fábula pergeñada sobre mí por Bram Stoker por una razón y es esta: _es completamente errónea. _

Supongo que el hecho fue totalmente intencional. Stoker y Van Helsing, mi odiado enemigo, eran viejos conocidos y el escritor irlandés profesaba por él una cierta admiración que sólo puedo calificar de malsana. Pero a lo que voy es que olviden la versión de Stoker. Escúchenme a mí, _el_ _verdadero_ _protagonista_, revelarles la historia tal y como ciertamente ocurrió.

Muy bien. ¿Están listos? Aquí vamos.

Transilvania, 1897. Hasta entonces, yo había vivido mi oscura existencia de vampiro en el interior de mi castillo, cerca de los Cárpatos. Pero me proponía cambiar la situación. Mediante ciertos contactos, conseguí entablar correspondencia con una reputada firma de abogados de Inglaterra, con el objetivo de arrendar una vivienda en Londres. Tuve mucha suerte. El estudio jurídico envió a verme a un joven legista llamado Renfield. Supuestamente, la versión de cara al público era que él y yo discutiríamos una cuestión de negocios. Lo que Renfield sabía de su misión era únicamente que viajaba a Europa del Este para zanjar un asunto comercial con un noble transilvano.

Oh, yo ya había arreglado todo eso de antemano. Para la comarca, yo era un conde, heredero de una fabulosa e incalculable fortuna y descendiente directo del mítico príncipe valaco Vlad Tepes. Lo que nadie sospechaba –no existía forma de que pudieran hacerlo. Y si sucedía, tenían a bien en callarse para preservar a salvo sus vidas… y su sangre– era que Vlad Tepes y yo éramos _la misma persona_, aunque cuando me convertí en vampiro, mi aspecto físico sufrió un cambio bastante drástico.

Sé que el cine, la literatura y la televisión hicieron su agosto respecto a este tema. Para variar, déjenme aclararlo de antemano: _no me parezco ni a Béla Lugosi, ni a Christopher Lee, ni a Gary Oldman_. Lamento la tamaña desilusión que esta revelación causará entre ustedes, pero así son las cosas. Si tuviera –a la fuerza– que elegir un actor entre los actuales que han hecho –mal, como siempre– de mí, debería elegir invariablemente a Rudolf Martin. ¿Qué no lo conocen? Pues es una pena, desde luego, puesto que él y yo somos físicamente idénticos. O muy parecidos, que viene a ser casi exactamente lo mismo…

¿Qué refleja el espejo cuando me asomo a verme en él? (Tomen nota de esto, por favor: _lo del no-reflejo es un auténtico mito_. Una malversación obra de ese patán de Stoker). Pues a un muchacho guapo de piel pálida, ojos claros, nariz un tanto estirada y cabello oscuro y largo. Me gusta llevar el pelo suelto, siempre que puedo. Solía estar de moda cuando era humano y en los tiempos modernos que corren, casi todo el mundo lo lleva así y nadie se escandaliza. Pero en el siglo XIX, era toda una sensación. Más, teniendo en cuenta al atildado sitio donde planeaba ir.

Volviendo a nuestra historia –pido disculpas por la extensión de la digresión anterior–, Renfield acudió a verme personalmente en mi castillo, donde lo recibí.

-Ha sido usted muy amable de su parte haber venido a mi país, amigo mío – le dije, en el vestíbulo – Oh, pero debe estar usted muy cansado. Venga, deje que lleve sus maletas a su habitación y se la muestre. Después podrá usted cenar algo y hablaremos al calor de la chimenea acerca de mis deseos de arrendar esa propiedad en Londres, ciudad a la que espero poder viajar pronto.

Renfield, un acartonado inglés, agradeció mi gesto hospitalario y se dejó guiar hasta sus aposentos. Momentos después, ambos charlábamos sobre mi futuro destino mientras él degustaba un suculento plato de comida…

Para mi desgracia, el abogado resultó ser más astuto de lo que su ratonil apariencia indicaba y durante la cena, se percató de la inexistencia en el castillo de servidumbre. También debo decir que, llevado por la emoción de abandonar al fin mi antiguo feudo, no me di cuenta del grave error que había cometido: serví yo mismo la cena –algo impensable para el noble que yo decir ser– y mientras que Renfield comía con delectación, no toqué ni un bocado de mi plato. Lo cierto es que, cuando quiero, puedo ingerir alimentos por la vía "normal", pero mi cuerpo no recibe nada de ello. El cambio de mi estado es tan profundo, que no obtengo nutrientes y vitalidad de otra cosa que no sea sangre.

Renfield se dio cuenta de todas estas cosas, que le hicieron sospechar que allí ocurría algo extraño. Por ende, después de la cena fingió sentirse tan cansado y marcharse a su cuarto, para momentos después ya más entrada la noche, aventurarse a salir y explorar mi castillo.

Su mala fortuna acabó por llevarlo a las mazmorras del sótano, lugar donde yo tenía mi sitio de descanso a salvo de los rayos solares. Dio con mi ataúd y lo abrió, descubriéndome. Una vez el engaño cayó, desperté y deje de fingir. Le revelé mi naturaleza demoniaca y lo ataqué. Bebí de su sangre, pero no lo maté; muy por el contrario, le perdoné la vida a cambio de su sumisión.

Este gesto, lejos de ser un acto de nobleza de mí parte, era algo práctico. Necesitaba de su ayuda y habilidades para completar mi mudanza a Inglaterra. No podía –todavía– valerme por mí mismo para hacerlo. De modo que un dominado Renfield me juró lealtad eterna y se encargó de llevar a cabo lo más pesado del trámite.

-Quédese tranquilo, amo. Yo me haré cargo de todo – dijo, con su tono servil, mientras temblaba como una ramita sacudida por el viento. Pobre, pobre idiota.

-Más te vale, insecto. ¡Tu vida y que tu cabeza siga en su sitio dependen de ello! – le amenacé.

Días después, ambos embarcamos en la goleta _Vesta_, rumbo a Inglaterra. Renfield se hizo cargo de que el inmenso cajón donde mi cuerpo iba siendo transportado –protegido del Sol y su maldita luz– fuera colocado, junto con mis otras pertenencias, en la bodega y que ningún miembro de la tripulación fuera a fisgonear su contenido.

Cuando tiempo después el barco llegó a su destino y las autoridades portuarias británicas descubrieran que el pobre Renfield era la única persona viva a bordo de la nave (los demás, yacían todos muertos y secos de sangre, cortesía de quien escribe estas líneas) sus servicios fueron innecesarios. Lo abandoné a su suerte y el pobre desdichado acabó siendo confinado a un sanatorio mental, acusado de haber enloquecido y asesinado a toda la tripulación…

-¡No! ¡Yo no lo hice! _¡Fue el vampiro!_ ¡El vampiro en el ataúd de madera, él lo hizo! – gritó, debatiéndose como un loco mientras le colocaban la camisa de fuerza y se lo llevaban – ¡Les juro que yo no fui! ¡Abran el cajón y lo hallaran!

Nadie le creyó. Un hecho que me convino a mí. Más tarde, al caer la noche, abandoné mi lugar de reposo convertido en niebla y me lancé a las calles adoquinadas del Londres victoriano, dispuesto a alimentarme y a prepararme para instalarme en mi nuevo hogar…

* * *

**DOS **

Me bastaron un par de semanas para aclimatarme a Inglaterra y asimilar sus costumbres. De paso, supervisé yo mismo en persona el traslado de todas mis pertenencias a mi nuevo hogar. A esas alturas, el papeleo correspondiente ya estaba arreglado. Toda la documentación obtenida gracias a los servicios de Renfield antes de partir de Transilvania, certificaba que yo, el conde Drácula, iba a llegar a las islas británicas posteriormente al arribo de la goleta _Vesta_. El incidente por el que Renfield fue encarcelado en un manicomio –la muerte de toda la tripulación– no podía ser conectado conmigo de ninguna forma.

De manera que, tomando posesión de mi nueva residencia –la mansión Carfax– decidí que era hora de presentarme convenientemente ante el público. La sociedad londinense debía conocer a su nuevo vecino.

La ocasión se presentó durante una función teatral destinada a la gente más influyente y rica de la ciudad. Hasta allí fui, llevado por un lujoso carruaje, del que bajé ataviado con mis mejores galas: un traje negro y lustroso, rematado por una capa larga del mismo color echada sobre mis hombros y espalda.

El efecto fue instantáneo y deseado. Hombres y mujeres se volvían a mi paso para verme y cuchicheaban entre sí. La impresión que les causé fue totalmente favorable.

No me da pudor decirlo: _aquella noche, la estrella del espectáculo no estuvo sobre el escenario, sino debajo_. Fui yo.

Al término de la obra tuve la suerte de conocer al Dr. Seward, el director del manicomio al que Renfield fue llevado. Casualmente, dicho sanatorio se hallaba emplazado cerca de la residencia que arrendé, por lo que Seward y yo éramos prácticamente vecinos.

-Espero que haya disfrutado enormemente de la función – me dijo el médico, cortésmente y con deferencia.

-No tanto como disfruto la compañía de mi nuevo amigo – repliqué, de forma educada. Supongo que para todos ustedes, esta floritura verbal debe sonarles ridícula. En esa época y lugar, era lo más normal. De hecho, si no me hubiera ceñido a los convencionalismos imperantes, hubiera levantado muchas sospechas, amén de pasar como un maleducado – Pero veo que está usted gratamente acompañado.

-¿Eh? ¡Ah, sí! ¡Que cabeza la mía! Disculpe – Seward se volvió hacia el trio que ocupaba el palco con él – Mi querido señor, le presento a mi bella hija, Mina…

_¿Cómo describir la hermosura de la chica que se adelantó para saludarme con una ligera inclinación y una educada reverencia?_ Me es imposible sin conmoverme. No se alarmen. No voy a ponerme excesivamente meloso. A lo largo de los siglos, he tenido numerosas amantes femeninas. Ninguna era tan hermosa, pura y bella como Mina. Tuve que hacer un esfuerzo titánico para controlarme y corresponder al saludo a la manera convencional. Por suerte, no me privé de tomar su mano y de besarla galantemente, hecho que desconcertó a la joven pero no le desagradó. Descubrí en su rostro un atisbo de sonrojo y sonreí.

-Un placer, sin duda – dije.

-…A su prometido, Jonathan Harker – Seward siguió con las presentaciones. El tal Harker se adelantó y me estrechó la mano de forma un tanto brusca. Pese a que ambos nos sonreímos, la antipatía con ese sujeto fue instantánea – y, finalmente, pero no menos importante, a la amiga de la familia y una especie de sobrina para mí, la señorita Lucy Weston.1

-Tío Jack, por favor… vas a hacer que me sonroje – replicó otra guapa chica, de cabellos dorados, sonriéndome – ¿Qué impresión va a llevarse el señor conde de mí?

Dado la forma fascinada –casi buscona y descarada– con la que me miró durante toda la noche, sólo tenía una palabra para definir a la señorita Weston en mi vocabulario privado y era esta: _golfa_.

Mis sospechas se confirmaron cuando, al término de la velada, Lucy rechazó ser llevada a su casa por Seward para pedirme en un estilo llamativo y franco si no podía alcanzarla yo con mi carruaje. El hecho escandalizó un poco al viejo médico y al futuro marido de su hija, pero Mina –bondadosa como era– quería tanto a su amiga de toda la vida, que le perdonó aquella indecorosa petición.

-Desde luego. Para mí será un honor llevarla a salvo a su hogar.

_Lucy Weston_… siempre la recordaré de la misma manera. Era una mujer adelantada a su tiempo –demasiado–. Todavía estábamos a muchos años de la liberación femenina total y de la independencia de la mujer. Lucy era una precursora de las féminas del siglo XX y XXI. Una chica que _sabía_ lo que quería y _cómo_ conseguirlo.

Y lo encontró. Mientras ella hablaba y hablaba sobre los pormenores de su vida y las vicisitudes de la sociedad londinense del siglo XIX, no dejaba de mirarla de la forma en que observo a todas mis futuras víctimas. Pero había algo más… hacía mucho de la última amante que había tenido. _¿Podía esta Lucy satisfacer mis apetitos? ¿Merecía no sólo convertirse en mi alimento, sino en una de mis novias? _

Decidí que sí. _"Impetuoso"_, dirían algunos. _"Inoportuno"_, dirían otros. _"Que te jodan"_, diré yo. Siempre me he jactado de hacer _lo que quiero_, _cuando quiero_ y –más importante– _con quien quiero_. De modo que después de dejar en su hogar a la Srta. Weston, volví al sitio, completamente solo, unas horas después.

Para mí, fue fácil colarme en la vivienda como una sinuosa nube de niebla, la cual flotó hasta su habitación y se condensó a los pies de su cama. Corporizándome, me acerqué a la chica dormida y la desperté, apoyándole una mano con fuerza en su boca –de modo que no pudiera gritar–. Sorprendida y atemorizada, abrió los ojos sólo para toparse con los míos y mi boca de afilados colmillos sonriéndole.

-Dígame una cosa, señorita Weston. Tan sólo respóndame a esta pregunta. Su vida y el destino de su alma dependen de ello – le susurré – ¿Le gustaría vivir para siempre?

_¿Se preguntan qué respondió Lucy aquella noche?_ Adivinen…

* * *

**TRES **

Lucy Weston fue encontrada muerta a primera hora de la mañana por una de sus criadas. La doncella –que le llevaba el desayuno– la halló acostada en su cama, sin pulso y completamente pálida. Para cuando un médico acudió a verla, nada pudo hacerse ya que no fuera el certificado de defunción y preparar el funeral.

Sobre la causa de la muerte, el médico fue contundente: _paro cardiaco_. No reparó para nada en las dos marcas extrañas en su cuello, único testimonio mudo de mi paso por ese sitio.

Desde luego, no había forma de conectarme con el hecho. Los criados de Lucy vieron con sus propios ojos cómo yo la dejaba en la puerta de su casa y me iba. Ninguno me vio volver después y menos, deslizarme en la habitación convertido en niebla.

La muerte de la Srta. Weston fue una tragedia, pero la inepta medicina de aquél entonces no estaba –como no lo está todavía– capacitada para reconocer un ataque vampírico. Algo por demás muy conveniente...

Sin duda, se lo estarán preguntando: _¿Estaba Lucy realmente muerta o no?_ La respuesta no es sencilla. Para fines prácticos, Lucy estaba sumergida en una especie de coma, un letargo del cual estaba condenada a despertar tres noches después, para abrazar su nueva existencia en el mundo de las tinieblas. Mientras tanto, para el mundo humano, estaba muerta y se dispuso luego del triste funeral, llevarla al mausoleo familiar en el cementerio.

Paralelamente a todo esto, un hecho llamativo estaba sucediendo en el manicomio donde Renfield yacía languideciendo, abandonado a su suerte en una acolchada celda y amarrado con una camisa de fuerza. Un experto extranjero había llegado recientemente al país para tratar su caso. Un sujeto detestable y maldito, cuyo nombre se convertiría para mí en el sinónimo de un gran enemigo: **el profesor Abraham Van Helsing**.

Este sujeto entrevistó a Renfield, con permiso de su colega, el Dr. Seward. Y no tardó en oír de su boca la curiosa historia sobre _"el vampiro venido de los Cárpatos"_.

Me enteré de todo esto mucho después –lógico– pero por lo visto, Van Helsing había estado estudiando en secreto casos de vampirismo en otras partes del mundo. Muy probablemente se haya encontrado con alguno de los pocos vástagos que a lo largo de los siglos he engendrado, o con algún otro miembro de mi especie –no soy el único vampiro existente, pero sí el más poderoso de todos, sin duda–. Todos estos hechos pusieron al maldito viejo en alerta y le previnieron en mi contra.

_¡Me culpo a mí mismo por cometer tantos errores juntos!_ Debí haber matado a Renfield cuando pude hacerlo, pero no lo consideré digno de mi atención luego de servirme. Por esto, por permitirle seguir con vida, su delirante historia fue escuchada por la única persona –quizás– en todo el mundo capaz de creerle.

Ah, pero yo tenía otros asuntos de los que ocuparme. Al parecer, la visión de la señorita Mina me afectó mucho más de lo deseado. No pude evitarlo y con la excusa de darle el pésame a la dama por la muerte de su amiga, acudí a verla…

-No sabe cuánto me ha afligido enterarme de lo sucedido, señorita – le dije, mientras nos hallábamos sentados en el salón del té de su vivienda. Una discreta (y molesta) doncella nos acompañaba, custodiando a prudencial distancia con ojos acerados la virtud de la dama, mientras su padre no se encontraba en casa – ¡Y pensar que fui el último en ver a la señorita Weston con vida, horas antes de que fuera encontrada en tan penosa situación!

-Sí… bueno, Lucy era un amor. Un encanto. Prácticamente, nos conocíamos de muy chicas – algunas lágrimas escaparon de sus bellos ojos – La verdad es que no sé qué pasó. Los doctores dijeron que fue su corazón, ¿sabe? Pero eso no tiene sentido.

Buscó un pañuelo para secarse las lágrimas. Al no hallar ninguno, le tendí el mío. Por una fracción de segundo, mis dedos y los suyos se tocaron. Otra vez sus mejillas enrojecieron.

-Gracias, señor conde – me dijo – Es usted todo un caballero.

-Faltaba más – repliqué, con una sonrisa y una ligera inclinación de cabeza – Me gustaría, sin embargo, poder hacer algo más para alivianarle este duro momento…

-Ya ha hecho más que suficiente con estar aquí, señor mío. En momentos como estos es que una dama necesita de la presencia de un caballero a su lado para soportar el sufrimiento… y compartirlo.

-Perdóneme el atrevimiento, pero… ¿Y su prometido? ¿Dónde se encuentra? ¿Dónde está en tan importante momento?

-John ha tenido que viajar por un tema de negocios – lo excusó ella – Volverá en cuanto pueda, sin duda.

-Si yo fuera su esposo, no me separaría nunca de su lado – confesé.

Mi galanteo me valió una mirada reprobatoria por parte de la doncella presente en la habitación, quien frunció el ceño. Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo siquiera, un ruido llamó nuestra atención. El padre de Mina, el Dr. Seward, estaba allí… y no venía solo.

Acompañándolo, Van Helsing entró en la casa.

* * *

**CUATRO **

Hay algo que puedo decirles con toda seguridad sin equivocarme: _desde un primer momento, no me agradó ese sujeto_. Y creo que el sentimiento fue mutuo, ya que a él tampoco le caí bien. Y esto ha sido y será así. Hay una enemistad eterna entre el linaje de ese hombre y el mío. Pero ese es otro tema que no voy a tocar en la presente narración… Lo que sí voy a contar es que apenas nos vimos, nos dimos cuenta de que estábamos destinados a ser rivales.

El Dr. Seward hizo las presentaciones sociales de rigor. Van Helsing me estrechó la mano e hizo el no tan curioso siguiente comentario:

-¡Pero está usted muy frio, señor! Es por demás llamativo. Nos encontramos en una habitación bien caldeada. Me pregunto a qué se deberá esto…

Su mirada fue suspicaz. Muy suspicaz.

-Sucede que, de donde yo vengo, somos todos así – repliqué, restándole importancia al asunto con un gesto de la mano – Puede parecer singular, pero le aseguro, estimado caballero, que es de lo más normal.

-Sí… supongo – Van Helsing frunció el ceño. Continuó mirándome de manera grave – Seré curioso, señor conde… y por favor, le suplico no lo tome a mal… Dígame, ¿de dónde procede?

-Transilvania. En Europa del Este.

-Entiendo. Cerca de los Cárpatos, ¿verdad?

-Así es. De casualidad, ¿conoce la zona, profesor?

-Hum… no. Personalmente, no. Pero, por mi profesión, suelo mantener contacto fluido por correspondencia con gente de todas partes del mundo. No sabe las historias que las personas me cuentan.

Enarcó una ceja y me dedicó una sonrisa astuta. Reprimiendo el impulso de cortarle la lengua, sonreí a mi vez y dije:

-Me encantaría conocer alguna de esas historias, estimado profesor. Pero quizás en otro momento. Yo sólo he venido a visitar a la señorita Mina y a expresarle mis condolencias por la triste partida de la señorita Weston, Dr. Seward. Temo que debo marcharme.

-Oh, ¿ya? Pero iba a invitarle a quedarse a cenar con nosotros, señor conde. Mi colega y amigo, el profesor Van Helsing, está llevando a cabo una investigación acerca de un paciente mental de mi sanatorio, el Sr. Renfield. Corríjame si me equivoco, pero… ¿No era él abogado suyo?

-Así es, doctor. Un hecho desgraciado lo que sucedió después con él – me apresuré a decir – Quién lo hubiera imaginado… enloquecer de esa forma y matar a toda la tripulación del barco.

-Lo llamativo del caso es que, en las entrevistas que he tenido con él, Renfield jura e insiste en no haber cometido los aberrantes delitos que se le imputan – terció Van Helsing.

-Oh, no empecemos otra vez con eso – protestó Seward – Abe, creí que lo habíamos dejado bien claro: _¡No podemos dar crédito a las palabras de un lunático!_

-Tal vez no sea tan lunático como creemos, Jack – Van Helsing volvió a mirarme, suspicaz – ¿Sabe lo que Renfield dice, mi estimado conde?

-No.

-Que quien mató a todas esas personas no fue un ser humano, sino un vampiro.

Se produjo un largo silencio en la habitación, durante el cual el maldito profesor y yo nos dedicamos a sostenernos la mirada, sin ceder. Finalmente, Seward resopló y dijo:

-Abe… ¡Sigo diciendo que no podemos darle crédito a los elaborados delirios de un lunático! ¡Está más que claro que Renfield no está en sus cabales!

-Aun así, me gustaría conocer la opinión del señor conde aquí presente – insistió el viejo, tozudo – Me imagino que no desconocerá parte del folklore que rodea a su tierra natal, amigo mío. Aquellas leyendas sobre los _Nosferatu_…

-¿_Nosferatu_? – preguntó Mina, curiosa.

-Vampiros – le aclaró Van Helsing – No-muertos. Demonios de las tinieblas que se alimentan de la sangre de los vivos – hizo una pausa – ¿Y bien, señor? ¿Qué opinión le merece todo eso?

-Patrañas – suspiré – Leyendas, mitos. Cuentos inventados por el populacho inculto. Supersticiones. Ahora, caballeros… señorita… si me disculpan, tengo importantes asuntos que atender y que me atañen…

-¡Desde luego! Es usted siempre bienvenido en nuestro hogar, señor conde – Seward asintió, cortésmente.

-Srta. Mina… ha sido un placer. Me figuro que nos volveremos a ver. Déjele mis saludos al Sr. Harker para cuando vuelva.

-Por supuesto.

-Profesor… - le tendí la mano. Van Helsing me la estrechó con fuerza. Hubo entre ambos una nueva y profunda mirada directamente a los ojos. Luego, me marché.

Más tarde, avanzada ya la noche, solucioné un grave error de mi parte. Uno que tenía que haber arreglado desde un principio. Bajo la forma de niebla, me colé en la celda del manicomio donde yacía Renfield y lo maté…

_Para cuando los celadores acudieron a la habitación, alertados por ciertos ruidos, lo único que encontraron fue al abogado colgado de una sábana a los barrotes de la pequeña ventana del techo. _

* * *

**CINCO **

Sólo puedo culparme a mí mismo por cometer tantos errores. Mi precipitación por silenciar a Renfield acabó siendo otro. Sirvió únicamente para aumentar las sospechas de Van Helsing hacia mí. El holandés no podía creer –como sí lo hacía su colega, el Dr. Seward– que el interno simplemente se había quitado la vida. Y existía una buena razón para ello… fue algo que, debido al fragor de mi ira al castigar a Renfield se me pasó por alto.

-No puede haber sido nunca un suicidio, Jack – le dijo Van Helsing a Seward – y es por una razón: el paciente estaba atado, amarrado de manos y brazos con una camisa de fuerza. Piensa: _¿Cómo haría alguien imposibilitado de utilizar las manos para tomar una sábana y colgarse de ella?_

-Entonces… ¿Debo asumir que Renfield fue asesinado?

-Es lo más lógico.

-¿Por quién? ¡Él estaba solo en la celda!

-Tal vez no, querido amigo…

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Todavía es muy pronto para decirte mis conclusiones… primero, quiero investigar un poco más – hizo una pausa, pensativo – Ahora dime de nuevo cómo murió la señorita Lucy Weston.

-¿Otra vez? Abe, conoces los detalles de sobra. No entiendo para qué quieres oírlos otra vez.

-Tú sólo cuéntamelo de nuevo, por favor. Deseo volverlo a escuchar.

Disgustado, Seward le repitió el trágico y triste episodio para sus oídos una vez más, añadiendo a la narración con pesar que, justamente la noche anterior Lucy se veía viva y animada como de costumbre…

-Nada hacía presagiar el fatal desenlace – se lamentó Seward - ¡Si hasta le pidió al conde Drácula que la llevara en su carruaje a su casa! Naturalmente, me opuse a tal suceso, puesto que recién acabábamos de conocer a este señor, pero Lucy… bien, fue insistente. ¿Abe? ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué tienes esa cara?

-Estoy bien. Continua, por favor – suplicó Van Helsing – Me decías que la Srta. Weston quería que el conde la llevara a casa.

-Sí. Y eso hizo. Tuvo la amabilidad de dejarla en la puerta de su vivienda, sana y salva.

-¿Hay algún criado o familiar de Lucy que pueda corroborar esto?

-Pues claro, Abe. Sus doncellas la recibieron apenas llegó… ¿Por qué?

-¿Y qué pasó con el conde?

-Pues se marchó, me imagino. Abe, te conozco… esa expresión en tu rostro…

-¿Qué dijo el médico que vio a Lucy sobre cómo murió? ¿Notó algo peculiar en ella?

-Algo peculiar… _¡Abe, la chica estaba muerta!_ ¿Qué podría haber más de peculiar que esto?

-¿Estaba pálida?

-Obviamente. Como cualquier cadáver lo estaría.

-¿Dónde estaba?

-En su cama.

-¿Signos de lucha?

-Dios, no. No, que yo sepa – Seward se rascó la cabeza – Abe, me estás asustando. ¿Dónde pretendes llegar?

-Ya lo sabrás. Ahora dime: ¿el forense constató algo más en su examen _post-mortem_?

-¿Cómo qué?

-Heridas o marcas en los hombros…

-No.

-…Brazos y piernas…

-No.

-¿En el cuello?

Silencio. Seward meditó un buen rato.

-Ahora que lo mencionas… sí, había dos marcas muy curiosas en su cuello. ¿Significa esto algo, Abe?

-Sin duda. ¿Cuánto hace que murió Lucy?

-Como tres días, aproximadamente.

-Entonces, sin duda, será esta noche – Van Helsing frunció el ceño.

-¿El qué? Abe, cada vez te entiendo menos…

-Temo, mi viejo amigo, de que estemos en la víspera de enfrentar a una gran amenaza. Pero primero, tú y yo saldremos a un lugar esta misma noche. Iremos de cacería.

-¿De cacería? ¿Esta noche? – Seward estaba perplejo – ¿Y qué se supone que vamos a cazar?

-Un monstruo.

* * *

**SEIS **

Mi primer vástago en tierras británicas. Mi primera gran pérdida. Las tres noches que Lucy Weston necesitaba para completar su transformación vampírica y despertar de su letargo se habían cumplido. Usualmente, ese es el tiempo en que tarda una conversión completa en uno de mi especie. No es, pese a todo, una regla de oro. Los hay que necesitan menos tiempo para vampirizarse.2

Lucy necesitó los tres días estándar. La tercera noche se alzó de su tumba, lista y hambrienta, como todos los neonatos… solamente para encontrarse con que la estaban esperando.

Van Helsing había acudido al cementerio, junto con un escandalizado e incrédulo Dr. Seward, quien se llevó la sorpresa de su vida al ver surgir del mausoleo a la muchacha, pálida y hermosa en su desnudez a la luz de la luna.

-¡Por todos los santos! – exclamó, helado.

-Tío Jack – canturreó Lucy, sonriendo. Al hacerlo, enseñó sus afilados colmillos y se desperezó como una gata. Echó una mirada salvaje al dúo de ancianos y rió – Bueno… ¡Tal parece que ya tengo resuelto el problema de mi primera cena! Aunque lamento que vayas a tener que ser tú, tío – se encogió de hombros – Ni modo. Es el precio que hay que pagar por la inmortalidad, así que… - y comenzó a acercárseles.

Seward retrocedió. Van Helsing por el contrario avanzó sin miedo. Lo hizo alzando un crucifijo de plata y ordenando con voz de mando:

-¡En el nombre de Cristo, Nuestro Señor, te ordeno que te detengas!

Lucy se paró. Miró al anciano y se echó a reír de nuevo. No la culpo. Yo también lo hubiese hecho. El crucifijo no tiene ningún poder sobre nosotros. Es tan inútil como lo son el ajo y el agua bendita. Ahora, lo que _sí_ puede dañarnos, es la plata…

Lucy era, para el mundo de las tinieblas, una recién nacida, una neonata. De modo que no había manera de que supiera esto todavía. Fue así que estiró su mano y agarró la cruz que tan supersticiosamente Van Helsing levantaba, a modo de protección. Al instante en que su carne vampírica tocó la plata, ardió.

La vampiro recién nacida retrocedió, siseando. Sus dedos humeaban.

El idiota de Van Helsing creyó que se debía al supuesto poder sagrado de la cruz y avanzó hacia ella, esta vez sacando de su abrigo otro elemento diferente: _un afilado machete. _

-¡Abe! ¿Qué vas a hacer? – exclamó Seward, horrorizado.

-Lo que hay que hacer, según el caso: _decapitación_. Una de las formas de matar a estos seres.

-¡No! ¡No te dejaré que mates a Lucy!

-¡No seas idiota, Jack! Esta criatura ya no es la Srta. Weston. Es un monstruo. Un engendro de las tinieblas, cuyo padre me temo, sea el infausto conde que has permitido entrar a tu casa y acercarse a tu hija…

-¿Drácula?

-El mismo. ¿No es así, depravada bestia? – Van Helsing avanzó otro paso hacia ella. Lucy gruñó, enseñando los dientes – ¡Fue él quien te creó! Así como fue él quien mató a toda la tripulación de ese barco y ahora a Renfield.

-¡Lo que dices es una locura! – protestó Seward.

-No. Créeme, viejo amigo: _quisiera que sí, pero no _– Van Helsing suspiró, cansado – Hace tiempo que vengo estudiando el fenómeno del vampirismo. Este no es el primer vástago suyo que tengo que matar y mucho me temo que no será el último… El Señor me perdone por lo que voy a hacer, pero ha de hacerse.

Dicho lo cual, avanzó hacia Lucy otro paso, alzando el machete. La pobre, al verse acorralada, atacó. Se lanzó hacia el viejo furiosa… sólo para perder la cabeza de un tajo.

Al ser decapitado, el cuerpo se desplomó en el suelo de grava del cementerio y comenzó el avanzado proceso de descomposición. Delante de los ojos de los dos ancianos, el cadáver se deshizo en cenizas en tan sólo un par de segundos.

-¡Cristo! ¡Dios bendito! – Seward se tapó la boca con una mano, asqueado.

-Lucy ya no sufre – lo confortó Van Helsing, apoyándole una mano en el hombro – Está en paz.

-Me temo que debo, al menos, disentir en ese punto con usted – dije, saliendo de mi escondite tras unas tumbas. Los ojos de Seward y su compañero se abrieron como platos por la sorpresa – La señorita Weston hubiera estado en paz si los hubiera matado a ambos, y no al revés.

-¡Usted! – furioso, Van Helsing alzó su cruz.

-Guarde eso, anciano supersticioso. No le servirá de nada – le amenacé, poniéndome serio – Bien, bien, bien… Voy a admitir que, desde mi llegada a vuestro país, he cometido un sinfín de errores. Lamentablemente, esto es así… quizás los casi 400 años que pase aislado en mi castillo me han afectado más de lo que creía. Pero bueno, ya lo dice el dicho: _"No hay mal que por bien no venga"_. Voy a corregir todas mis metidas de pata de una vez, empezando por sus muertes, caballeros – al decir esto, les permití a mis colmillos crecer en mi boca – Después de acabar con ustedes y de hacer que parezca que ambos se mataron entre sí en una reyerta en medio del cementerio por la noche, luego de profanar la tumba de la Srta. Weston, iré directamente a su casa, Dr. Seward, a buscar a su hermosa hija…

-¡No te atrevas a tocarle un pelo, canalla! – bramó Van Helsing.

-Lucy estaba destinada a ser mi amante, una de mis novias – expliqué – Durante siglos, he tomado a muchas. Ahora, usted la ha destruido, viejo asqueroso. Así que tomaré otra amante. Y, _¿Qué mejor elección que la bella y delicada Mina? _Ah, a mi lado se convertirá en una excelente criatura de la noche – sonreí.

-¡Eso nunca va a pasar! ¡No lo permitiremos! – siguió rugiendo Van Helsing.

-Profesor… va a tener que admitirlo de una buena vez: usted ya perdió.

Me arrojé sobre él, dispuesto a convertirlo en la primera víctima de la noche. El viejo quiso usar su machete conmigo, pero se lo quité fácilmente de las manos. Esgrimiéndolo, lo arrojé con fuerza hacia un paralizado Seward.

El médico recibió el impacto directamente en el pecho. La hoja afilada entró por delante y salió por detrás, en una explosión sangrienta. Liquidado, cayó al suelo sin vida.

Debatiéndose todavía, Van Helsing intentaba liberarse de mi abrazo mortal. Alzó su crucifijo y me lo estampó en la frente…

Ya les he dicho que la cruz no puede hacerme daño. Hubo un tiempo, como mortal, en que respeté –y mucho– ese símbolo cristiano.3 Ahora, siendo el ser que soy, no tenía por qué inclinarme ante su supuesto –e inexistente– poder. Pero, como también les he dicho y si prestaron la debida atención, la plata sí puede lastimarme. Eso fue lo que acabó salvándole la vida al viejo, al final.

Cuando la cruz se apoyó en mi frente, sentí un fuego tremendo sobre mi piel. Dando un alarido de rabia y frustración, me aparté de él. La herida tardaría un buen rato en sanar. Por suerte, no quedaría cicatriz. Pero aquello supuso un ligero cambio en mis planes…

-¡Maldito viejo del diablo! – rezongué – ¡Esta lo pagaras caro! Pensaba matarte aquí y zanjar el asunto, pero creo que lo dejaremos para otro momento. ¡Voy a permitir que veas como me llevo a Mina delante de tus narices!

-¡No! ¡Ven aquí, maldito seas! – Van Helsing quiso detenerme, inútilmente. De un empujón, lo mandé al piso.

-Viejo tonto. _¡Mira como me voy! _

Extendí los brazos a la noche, miré las estrellas en el firmamento y la luna. Acto seguido, cambié de forma. Ante los aterrados ojos del anciano, me convertí en un enorme monstruo volador con aspecto de murciélago y, batiendo con fuerza las alas, atravesé el cielo londinense en busca de Mina.

* * *

**SIETE **

Mina dormía plácidamente en su habitación cuando llegué a su vivienda, instantes después. Reasumiendo la forma humana, me colé en la casa como una nube de niebla y me materialicé a su lado.

Como un bobo me la quedé mirando un buen rato, apreciando su belleza. Yacía bajo los brazos de Morfeo como una autentica ninfa. Ah… _¡Se convertiría en una compañera estupenda para mí!_ Sin duda, mi don oscuro eternizaría ese hermoso rostro de porcelana y vivificaría ese cuerpo como nunca.

-Despierta – susurré, suavemente – Despierta, querida mía. ¡Es hora de que tú y yo nos unamos para siempre!

Mina abrió los ojos, sobresaltada. Al verme allí, amagó con gritar. Rápidamente, le tapé la boca con fuerza impidiéndoselo.

-Tranquilízate – volví a hablarle entre susurros – Mírame a los ojos, Mina. Vamos, mírame – con renuencia, ella obedeció – Eso es… fíjate en mis pupilas. No dejes de mirarlas.

Lentamente, fui retirando la mano. Mina no gritó. Hipnotizada, estaba bajo mi poder. Haría todo lo que yo quisiera.

-Ven, querida. Sígueme. Te llevaré a tu nuevo hogar.

La guie hasta la ventana. Abrí los postigos y tomándola en brazos, salté con ella a la calle.

Cargándola de esa forma, inicie la marcha hacia la mansión…

Para ese momento, sabía que mi estadía en Londres estaba terminada. Era una pena, pero debía abandonar la ciudad y tal vez el país. No me iría solo, sin embargo; Mina vendría conmigo como mi nueva amante… mi nueva novia.

Ese era ahora mi plan. Elaborado a las apuradas y sobre la marcha. Y todo hubiera salido a pedir de boca, si no fuera por la intervención del maldito de Van Helsing.

El viejo se recuperó de la humillante derrota que le propiné en el cementerio y veloz como el rayo, reunió a una pequeña multitud de sicarios. Hombres detestables de baja calaña, sacados de lo más profundo del East End londinense a los cuales pagó una cuantiosa suma de dinero para que lo ayudaran a atraparme y destruirme.

Su primera parada fue en casa de Mina. Al descubrir con horror que la chica ya no estaba allí, se dirigieron al único sitio en toda la ciudad donde podrían hallarme: _mi_ _mansión_. Eran una turba furibunda que portaba antorchas encendidas, palos y hasta escopetas y revólveres. Irrumpieron en la casa por la fuerza, echando abajo la puerta de entrada. Llegaron justo cuando me disponía a vampirizar a Mina.

-¿Cómo se atreven a molestarme de esa forma? – les dije, furioso.

-¡A él! ¡Detengan a ese monstruo! – ladró Van Helsing.

-¿Monstruo? ¡JA! – me aparté de Mina y los miré fijamente – ¿A eso han venido, caballeros? ¿A por un monstruo? _¡Déjenme enseñarles uno!_

Cambié de forma. Mi aspecto humano se convirtió en el de un auténtico demonio. Rugí, como un león embravecido. Los sicarios de Van Helsing retrocedieron, espantados. No se esperaban aquello.

-¡Atrás! ¡En el nombre de Dios! ¡Atrás, bestia! – Van Helsing esgrimió su crucifijo otra vez. Gruñí y la cruz explotó en llamas, quemándole la mano al viejo y obligándolo a soltarla.4

-¡Voy a arrancarles las tripas a todos! – aullé, enseñándoles mis colmillos.

Los "valientes" sicarios de Van Helsing abandonaron a su patrón, atemorizados, huyendo de la mansión a las corridas. En su afán de escapar, soltaron sus antorchas y estas le prendieron fuego a la casa. Volviéndome hacia Mina, recuperé la forma humana. Mientras la vivienda comenzaba a incendiarse, ella permanecía en estado de trance, ajena a todo.

-Querida, ha llegado el momento – la abracé – _¡Es hora de que te unas a mí en la oscuridad! _

Cuando me disponía a clavarle mis colmillos en el cuello, sentí un dolor lacerante en la espalda. Fastidiado, me volví. Jonathan Harker estaba allí, con una ballesta entre las manos. Acudía finalmente al rescate de su prometida.

-¡Voy a hacerte pagar por esto! – lo amenacé, sacándome la flecha de la espalda. La herida sanó al instante.

-¡Harker! ¡Dispare al pecho! ¡Al corazón! – gritó Van Helsing. El imbécil obedeció y jaló el gatillo, pero la nueva flecha nunca llegó a destino. La paré fácilmente a escasos centímetros de chocar conmigo.

-Idiotas. _¡Sus intentos por detenerme son patéticos!_ – quebré la flecha con facilidad. Enfrenté a Harker – ¡Debería haber permanecido al margen, Jonathan! Ahora, tendré que matarlo primero…

-¡No, si yo puedo evitarlo!

Van Helsing había conseguido los minutos que necesitaba para planear su contragolpe. Utilizando de distracción a Harker, se abalanzó sobre mí con una de las antorchas encendidas que sus sicarios abandonaron. Con ella, me prendió fuego…

-¡Arde en el infierno, maldito demonio!

Cuando las llamas avanzaron por mi cuerpo, consumiendo mi carne y mi ropa, sentí un dolor atroz. Aullé y aullé como una bestia y eché a correr, una tea encendida viviente, perdiéndome entre el humo del resto del incendio que devoraba la casa.

En ese momento, Mina volvió en sí. Despertó de su trance y se desmayó. Harker la recogió del suelo y junto con un agotado Van Helsing, abandonaron la mansión…

* * *

**OCHO **

Creo que es más que evidente para ustedes que no morí en ese incendio. Si bien el fuego me quemó e hirió de manera atroz, mi cuerpo se regeneró y sanó con el tiempo. Un tiempo que lo pasé oculto en el mundo subterráneo del alcantarillado de Londres.

Sólo abandonaba mi nuevo refugio por las noches, para alimentarme y únicamente lo hacía de vagabundos, de aquellos desamparados que nadie echaba de menos y que nadie iba a extrañar si desaparecían inesperadamente. Después de llenarme con su sangre turbia, volvía y me echaba a dormir. Caía en un sopor sin sueños en el que mi cuerpo poco a poco iba restaurándose cada vez más.

Pese a este aletargamiento, pude más tarde enterarme de cómo acabó la historia para mis malditos enemigos…

Después del incendio, Van Helsing revisó los restos de la casa en busca de algún indicio, alguna pista que le indicara que yo ya no existía más. No encontró nada, así que supuso que efectivamente el fuego me había reducido a cenizas. Por si las dudas, hizo adornar las puertas y ventanas de la casa de Mina con ristras de ajos, para (según él) espantar posibles nuevos e inesperados ataques vampíricos. _¿El resultado de seguir esta estúpida superstición?_ Impregnar de un aroma penetrante a la vivienda y a sus moradores y provocar con esto un súbito estallido de chismes en el barrio que duraron toda una semana completa.

¿Y la feliz pareja de tortolitos? ¿Qué hay de ellos? Tres meses después, Jonathan y Mina se casaron. Un año después, vino el primer hijo de ambos, Arthur. Otro par de años más tarde le siguió una hermana, Elizabeth.

Los Harker tuvieron una vida prospera y tranquila. Se mudaron a Liverpool y allí permanecieron hasta el final de sus días. No hay nada más destacado que contar sobre ellos… salvo que Mina tuvo horribles pesadillas todas las noches de su vida. Pesadillas donde se veía probando mi sangre y convirtiéndose ella misma en mi amante y consorte. En la princesa de las tinieblas, la reina de los vampiros…

La brutal muerte de su padre, el Dr. Seward, mantuvo a la prensa entretenida durante cierto tiempo. Había quienes querían saber la verdadera historia que parecía conectar –de alguna manera misteriosa– este trágico hecho con las muertes de la tripulación del barco _Vesta_, del interno del sanatorio mental Renfield, la desaparición de los restos mortales de Lucy Weston del panteón familiar del cementerio y por último, el pavoroso incendio que destruyó a la mansión Carfax y posiblemente también acabó con la vida de su ocupante, un joven conde venido de Europa del Este que en su momento, causó cierta sensación entre la acartonada sociedad inglesa.

Entre esas personas que buscaban la verdad tras bambalinas, había un irlandés muy peculiar. Un escritor llamado Bram Stoker.

Stoker y Van Helsing mantenían una estrecha amistad. Una noche particularmente tormentosa en la que el viejo holandés se hospedo en la casa de su amigo, le contó lo que realmente ocurrió aquella noche fatídica. Fascinado por aquél relato increíble de terror, Stoker decidió escribir sobre ello, aunque aconsejado por Van Helsing, añadió ciertos cambios a la narración de su propia cosecha. El resultado fue esa horrible novela que lleva mi nombre y que con los años, se volvió popular. Un clásico de la literatura de terror, dicen los entendidos en la materia. Una bazofia mentirosa, digo yo. _¡Ojala hubiera asesinado a ese escritor mediocre antes de que pudiera publicar ese texto! _Me hubiera ahorrado los años y años siguientes de malas interpretaciones en el cine, el teatro y la televisión. Y la literatura.

Actualmente, el vampirismo literario está otra vez de moda, aunque bajo una faceta totalmente olvidable. Las actuales historias de vampiros no son de terror. El horror a los no-muertos fue reemplazado por historias edulcoradas escritas para adolescentes calentorras y en plena explosión hormonal. Historias románticas empalagosas, como por ejemplo, esa del chico vampiro y la chica humana (¿Están pensando en _"Crepúsculo"_, verdad? Pues tienen razón. Eso tenía en mente. Esa historia le ha hecho mucho daño al vampirismo).5

Ay, ay, ay…

Lo siento. Otra vez me fui por las ramas. No volverá a suceder. Regresemos a _nuestra_ historia.

Mientras todas aquellas cosas pasaban, yo me refugiaba en las cloacas. Fue hasta que mis heridas sanaron. Hasta que mi cuerpo se regeneró. Cuando todo esto pasó, volví finalmente a la superficie.

Lo primero que hice fue aprender de mis errores. Me las arreglé como pude para conseguir una forma discreta de salir de Inglaterra. Tenía que poner distancia entre mi estrepitoso fracaso y yo. Me valí de un largo viaje en barco, oculto en lo más profundo de una de sus bodegas, subsistiendo con ratas hasta llegar a América, la así llamada _"tierra de las oportunidades". _

En los Estados Unidos pude acabar de prosperar y de recuperarme del todo (física y económicamente). Adoptando diferentes identidades falsas, conseguí ocultarme entre los mortales durante un par de años. Hasta que en 1938, la nieta de Van Helsing dio conmigo.6 Y corroboró un hecho que temía: _que el viejo zorro de su abuelo acabó sospechando que realmente no morí en ese incendio._

De nuevo, tuve que huir dejando atrás todo lo que hasta el momento había conquistado. Pero estoy acostumbrándome. Cuando uno es inmortal y tiene todo el tiempo del mundo a su disposición, aprende a la larga a tomárselo con calma.

Bien, queridos lectores, espero que hayan disfrutado con este largo paseo. Nuestro relato llega a su fin. Pero, _¿es en verdad el fin?_ Difícilmente pueda decir que lo sea. Lo repito: _cuando eres inmortal, cuando no envejeces nunca, cuando el tiempo parece estirarse a tu alrededor, todo se vuelve relativo_.

Me llamo Drácula. Soy un vampiro. Tenía una historia para contarles. Mi versión de los hechos. Algo totalmente diferente a la fábula conocida de Stoker. Tómenla o déjenla, más no la ignoren.

Y, por favor, tengan cuidado. Recuerden que sigo vivo y que los estoy acechando, aquí cerca. Entre las tinieblas… donde están los demonios y las pesadillas.

**FIN**

* * *

**1 Sin duda alguna, a estas alturas el lector se habrá dado cuenta de cierto cambio en la trama argumental con respecto a la novela original de Stoker. Esto está hecho a propósito. Aquí el abogado que fue a ver a Drácula a Transilvania fue Renfield, no Harker, y el Dr. Seward es un hombre de edad madura y el padre de Mina. También, habrán notado el cambio en el apellido de Lucy. Forma todo parte de lo mismo. ¿Qué gracia tenía contar la misma historia que escribiera Stoker? De modo que estas son mis innovaciones, de alguna manera. El cine ya las ha utilizado, empero, alguna que otra vez. Remito al lector interesado a consultar la larga filmografía de Drácula para ilustrarse al respecto.**

**2 Tanto en el cine como en la literatura, el tiempo de conversión en vampiro es variable. Para algunos casos, lo máximo son tres días. En otros, el cambio es casi instantáneo luego de que la víctima es infectada. Por razones narrativas, decidí ceñirme a la regla de los tres días, en el caso de Lucy.**

**3 Es un hecho históricamente conocido que Vlad Tepes se convirtió al catolicismo y peleó contra los turcos por Tierra Santa. No estoy inventando nada nuevo o que no figure en la biografía de este personaje. Ante cualquier duda, consulten por la internet, en busca de más información al respecto.**

**4 Una escena similar se puede ver en la película de Drácula protagonizada por Gary Oldman como el conde y Anthony Hopkins haciendo de Van Helsing. Vaya este pequeño homenaje de mi parte a ese film.**

**5 Cabe aclarar que las opiniones del conde son cosa suya, no mía. El autor de este relato puede no compartir lo que sus personajes digan, sienten o piensen sobre ciertas cosas… o quizás sí.**

**6 Ver mi relato _"Drácula: 1938"_, para más información.**


End file.
